Naked In The Royal Pool
by Lady Victoria Seraphina
Summary: Marshall Lee has a habit of skinny dipping in the royal pool on warm summer nights,a habit that has gone unnoticed by Prince Gumball for some time now until one night Marshall is struck with song inspiration and decides to sing in the garden,drawing the Princes attention to the haunting and melodious tune. Will Marshall get caught wearing nothing but his guitar strap or fly off?
1. Chapter 1

On Warm summer evenings when the moon hung lazily in the hazy evening sky and the hum of a thousand cicadas fill the air with the song the Vampire King Marshall Lee could be found sneaking his way into the Private gardens of the Candy Palace. Most specifically the private swimming pool of his majesty Prince Bartholomew Gumball the 15th.

On these hot summer nights Marshall liked to strip down to nothing and indulge in the pleasant and cool water of Gumballs swimming pool. Happily for Marshall's sake the Pool was a safe distance from the palace in a secluded far corner of the Gardens. His naked swims were hidden from view by a full trellised gazebo supported by marble pillars.

To top it off the trellis was overgrown with sweet fragrant jasmine and bourbon roses. So Marshall was for the most part safe from any prying eyes. He had the double advantage that end of the gardens was completely unlit and quite dark save for the soft golden summer moonlight.

Tonight was one of those nights for Marshall. He had been occupied earlier that evening with yet another command performance,this time in the fire kingdom of all places. Well needless to say the poor Vampire was overheated to the point of combusting. It didn't help much that it was mid summer to top it off. So tonight was a swim night,no doubt about it.

Poor Marshall felt utterly stifled,his ax bass which usually was no problem carrying felt as if He where dragging the wreck of the Titanic on his back. His clothes damp and sweaty,clung uncomfortably to his lithe yet muscular frame. "Ughhh summer bites man..."Marshall grumbled to himself in annoyance.

He was happy to see the spires and minarets of the Candy Palace rise above the tree lined hill top up ahead,rising back-lit by the pale golden summer moon.

He smiled as he continued floating through the night happily making his way to the Royal pool.

Once there hidden in the sweet scented gazebo covered pool Marshall wasted little time in stripping. Setting down his now burdensome ax bass the vampire tugged his beat up old red sneakers off tossing them towards a nearby rose bush where they dangled by their laces from the thorns. Tearing off his shirt with such haste he lost a couple buttons. He wriggled out of his tight faded blue jeans and sent them to join his shirt and his socks in the little pile next to his bass.

Marshall smirked slyly as he slid his dark gray briefs off,looking over his shoulder a few times before dropping them to the ground.

With not a bit of hesitation the Vampire dove into the cool sweet water submerging himself taking a lap beneath the water before resurfacing with a satisfied gasp. He lapped across the water with a happy smile on his face as the cool silken touch of the water caressed his previously overheated body.

Marshall loved to swim,it was one of his favorite things to do in the whole world. He loved to dive beneath the water and float on his back,drifting like a leaf in a stream. The sensation of floating in water was much different then that of floating through the air. It was like being caressed everywhere across his body.

He floated on his back with a smile so broad his fangs peeked out the corners of his lips. He gazed up at the shimmering stars that where visible in the open places in the trellised gazebo,losing himself momentarily in the beauty of the stars and the cooling sweetness of the water.

What a rare and peaceful moment. No one judging him,no one around to put a act on for. He was truly free for the time being and didn't have to care what anyone thought,

Splashing and diving unabashed Marshall laughed and felt particularly happy and playful. He felt inspired and when His emotions where this high that meant a song was coming.

While Marshall playfully cavorted about in his cool oasis in the Royal Gardens Prince Gumball was busy working late in his lab as per usual.

He was working desperately on creating a formula for a drug to try to stabilize the unsettled mind of the poor Ice Queen who as of late ceased to be a figure of dread having now become a sad and tragic figure in the eyes of most. Prince Gumball saw her as a lonely and misunderstood person who just needed help. That was so true to his nature. He had boundless mercy and sympathy for nearly all.

As he rechecked his equations and double checked his formula notes he was distracted by a gentle tune softly wafting through the night air through his open laboratory window. He couldn't be sure but he thought he could hear a gentle and melodious voice accompanying the strum of a guitar.

Marshall had emerged from the pool to play his guitar and pour the song out of his heart that had been newly born. He floated naked in the moonlight above the water strumming the soft sad notes. His wet pale body glistened with a golden hue in the moonlight,water falling in shimmering droplets from his body and his hair.

The song was coming from the far end of the garden. Prince Gumball leaned out his window curiously,gazing out across the lush flowers and ornamental fruit trees towards the top of the pool gazebo that peeked from behind climbing roses.

The Prince decided to investigate a little further. He left the palace through a nearby service entrance and wandered out into the garden following the music that drifted through the air.

~Sometimes I feel so free,when all my pain is washed away.

I know sometimes I don't know the right things to say.

I wish this feeling could stay and my heart could live again~

The Prince made his way through the orange orchard,past the calla lilies and poppies following the music,drawing ever closer to the direction from which it came.

~Wash away my teardrops in the rain,take this pain and drown it all away. Please let me stay~

Prince Gumball stopped a moment to listen. It was so beautiful yet so strange. So much happiness mixed with sadness,who could blend such feelings so well? The voice sounded familiar yet strangely new to him.

~Is it wrong for me to dream? Is it ever what it seems?

And all my little schemes and all my silly dreams

They always take me back to you,yes its true~

You give me hope again,I know its just a sin but

this is how I feel and I know that it is real.

So wash it all away. Set me free and maybe

you will see there's so much more to me

then what you know.

Cant you see I love you so?

The Prince continued walking,He simply had to know who was singing alone in his garden this late at night,The song was coming quite plainly from the pool. He quickened his pace and pushed his way through some ferns to cut a quicker path through the garden to the pool

The Prince stepped on a small thicket of thorns,causing a few branches to crack. The thorns dug into his ankles causing him to yell in pain and curse loudly.

The music promptly stopped and all fell silent save for the humming insects and night birds.

He could hear the sound of someone rushing about and tearing through the bushes frantically.

Gumball quickly cupped a hand over his mouth and struggled free of the thorns,rushing towards the pool calling out,"Hello? Who's there? Please wait! Don't leave! Your not in trouble or anything I swear!"

Alas by the time the Prince was able to make it to the flower trellised pool no one was there and the only sound that could e heard was the gentle ripple of the crystal blue water in the pool.

He sighed sadly having so dearly wanting to know who been serenading in his garden so late at night.

His attention was drawn to a crumpled up dark gray shirt with tiny black crosses on it with skull buttons that lay snagged in a rose bush.

The Prince wandered over and picked up the shirt studying it curiously. It smelled strangely familiar,like mix of sweat and wet moss after a rain storm and bitter sweet cinnamon.

At least He had a clue to go on if nothing more.

As Gumball pondered this new mystery Marshall Lee floated off into the night sky,his sneakers dangling from his ax bass by their laces and his jeans left unbuttoned in the rush to beat it before Prince Gumball caught him. What dripped from him as he drifted through the air. He looked back nervously over his shoulder at the Candy Palace that was shrinking off in the distance behind him" Shit that was way too close,I need to e more careful seriously what the bunks wrong with me? ..i must be losing it.."

Marshall decided right then and there to be more careful from now on,unaware that Gumball was already taking measures to discover who the mysterious intruder in the garden was.


	2. Chapter 2

Fionna and Cake made their way through the emerald green grassy fields that rolled over the landscape dotted with small clusters of pastel colored wild flowers. The Summer air was alive with the hum of honey bees and the occasional graceful Butterfly. The two had decided to pay a visit to Prince Gumball and see if He had any interesting missions or adventures to send them off on.

Usually the Prince sent them off on fairly lame missions that usually weren't of the most challenging variety. Pretty soft core stuff for the most part. Things had been peaceful for some time now since Ice Queen's sanity and memories where gradually returning and since Marshall had helped them destroy the Lich.

Marshall Lee..That infuriating,lovable pain in the ass. As they passed through the fields their gaze fell on the distance rocky outcrop wherein a haunted old cave dwelt Fionna's close friend Marshall Lee. Fionna smiled as she pondered to herself what her friend might be up to that day. Most likely sleeping and trying to avoid the sun.

Not to far off from the truth,deep within that cave safely tucked away from the world within a little cottage was the Vampire King. He was buried under a soft pile of plush down comforters and silken smooth cotton sheets. Recently for some odd Reason Prince Gumball had started smothering Marshall in gifts of all sort. New bedding being one of them. It had only been a couple weeks since Marshall had declared his love for the Prince and already Gumball found himself beguiled and enchanted by the real Marshall Lee. Not the arrogant sarcastic trickster everyone knew but the real person He kept hidden safely behind a mask. Still a little obnoxious,always wild but not as mean nor cruel. With a touching sweetness and need for affection the Prince could never have imagined was there.

Although the temperature outside pushed well into the high nineties Marshall was cool and comfortable under his blankets. He needed to catch up on the rest he missed during his skinny dipping activities in the royal pool for a concert the Flame Prince was paying him for later that evening.

While The Vampire continued to sleep soundly Fionna and Cake continued to make their way off to see Gumball. Fionna stopped a moment and gazed back at the lonely little cave. She wished they could stop and visit Marshall but Cake wasn't particularly fond of the Vampire King so that had no chance in hell of happening.

Prince Gumball was busy in his lab trying to solve the mystery of his night visitor. He had briefly thought it might be Marshall but the shirt was too dull for his tastes and the song too soft and sweet for his usual wild rock style.

He had combed over every inch of the shirt for any stray fibers,hair,skin...certain DNA evidence. Alas it was to no avail the shirt was spotless,a little sweat stained and smelly but spotless for the most part. If there had been anything for Him to go on He could have been able to figure out the basic species of the singer in the garden. Be they flame,candy,goblin,demon etc He could compare it to any DNA in the crime database or narrow it down by the registered musicians who where licensed members of the musicians guild. Even Marshall was a long standing member. The notion of it being Marshall made Gumball laugh a little. That song was too gentle and full of sadness and longing.

He looked through a list of people in the surrounding kingdoms who where musically gifted any guild members and checked them off one by one as he ruled each one out one by one.

Prince Gumball had to find who this strange visitor was. He wanted to hear them sing again,despite the fact that desire made Him feel guilty about poor Marshall. He knew how much the Vampire loved sharing his raucous songs with him. It would definitely hurt his feelings if he found out Gumball preferred someone elses music. Their romance was in its infancy and he didn't want to do anything to ruin things before they even began.

He would have remained focused on his deductions but found his attention shattered by Fionna and Cake bounding through his lab doors followed by a flustered Peppermint Maid.

The Prince smiled warmly,He was always happy to see the pair,they always had a way of brightening his mood and could often be very helpful in problem solving when the three put their heads together.

Fionna sat on Gumballs Desk and smiled happily at him while Cake stared transfixed at some graceful fish swimming in a tank at the far end of the lab. Typical cat behavior. The Prince thought to himself with a kind Smile.

He was distracted by Fionna tapping him on the shoulder excitedly. "So PG,got any interesting missions and junk to send us on today dude?!"

The Prince Smiled politely and shook His head softly. "No not today Fionna,I'm more busy trying to uncover the identity of a palace garden intruder with a talent for lovely singing. Its been driving me up the globbin wall Fionna. I'm at a dead end. I'm pretty much stumped at this point."

Fionna's eyes lit up with joy. She loved a good mystery and from the sounds of it the Prince had a musically prowler of some sort stalking about the gardens at night.

He led Fionna over to the table where he left the shirt and his notes. He showed her the only piece of evidence he had and she looked over it puzzlingly.

"Where the bunk did you find this PG? It almost looks like something Marshall would wear!"

The Prince chuckled warmly,"No no Fionna,I thought the same thing initially too but its just not his style not to mention you know him and his things. A possessive little vampire would never leave a belonging behind"

The Prince gazed wistfully out the nearby window and spoke at almost a whisper.

"The song wasn't his style either but glob I wish it was..It was so beautiful Fiona..."

Fionna frowned sadly,She thought Marshall's music was amazing too. She wondered if He had shared any of the love songs He had written for the Prince or if the shy Vampire hadn't worked up the courage to do so yet. She felt herself worrying maybe the Prince was falling in love with some mystery person if so poor Marshall would be crushed. He had waited and suffered so long for the Prince and things where only just beginning between the two of them.

Fionna noticed something odd about the shirt. In the far lower right corner was a tiny blotch of deep red. She held it up close and noticed it looked as if the fabric had all been red at one time...

Her eyes widened when she realized during hard times during the long winters poor Marshall was often driven to such extreme hunger that he had to resort to draining the color out of his wardrobe! Oh My glob how could PG not notice this?! His mystery singer was that crazy globbin Vampire Marshall Lee!

She tugged PG over to the shirt and showed him the tiny blotch of deep red.

"Look at this PG! This shirt used to be red man! Who else do you know who can drain the color red from fabrics and junk?! Look at it! He missed a tiny spot of red! It had to have been Marshall Gumball!"

The Prince quickly selected a small magnifying glass from a well organized case of them and peered curiously at the tiny red spot on the shirt with his eyebrows raised and his mouth ever slightly agape.

"No way Fionna...I cant believe it..it couldn't be..You didn't hear the song it was so full of heart and deep feeling..Marshall cant-

Prince Gumball was cut off sharply by Fionna who yelled loudly,"Marshall has plenty of heart and feeling! More then anyone knows! You haven't heard his love songs PG! He wrote them all about you,ya know!"

Prince Gumball stood silently and stared at the shirt. Could it be true? Could that sweet song really have come from His wild Vampire rocker? Well He had been wrong about Marshall before,Hell He hadn't even known how long Marshall had adored and loved Him. Every week He was discovering something new about his new lover so why couldn't this be possible?

At that moment His mind recalled all the times he had heard playful splashing out in the Royal pool and just assumed it was running water in the nearby fountains. What if Marshall had been playing around in his pool all those years. The mental image of Marshall Lee naked in his pool made the Candy Princes cheeks flush a deeper shade of rose pink.

Just the sight of Marshall without a shirt onstage during a particularly hot summer concert had made Gumball's legs shake a little and blush so deep he looked like he was wearing rouge on his cheeks. He couldn't imagine the lithe muscular beauty of the rest of Marshall's stunning body but he desperately wanted to see it.

The normally restrained and ever proper Prince felt a bit embarrassed for allowing himself such dirty thoughts,particularly more so when anyone was around. Fionna and Cake where both giggling at the Prince,his flushed cheeks and nervous gaze where too adorable.

He cleared his throat and sighed deeply.

It looked like He was going to have to set a trap and wait.


End file.
